Visual Light Communication (VLC) is a technology in which light sources/devices (e.g., LED light fixtures) transmit data (e.g., identifiers, positioning signals, etc.) using modulation of light. A VLC fixture/device may also be utilized to provide illumination. Light signals are typically received by mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) via their built-in camera or image sensors (typically, mobile devices are equipped with at least one camera, such as the front-facing camera positioned at the rear surface of the device), and can be used to compute the device's position in the venue.
VLC-based positioning may utilize line-of-sight between the light device, transmitting a light signal, and the mobile device to obtain extra positioning accuracy. When a user holds the mobile device in his/her hand and is performing navigation operations, the active camera(s) may not, depending on, for example, the device's relative orientation, have an adequate view of the light device, resulting in possible failure of positioning functionality and/or failure of light-based data receipt functionality.